Southern Hospitality
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Sam gives Jubilee a lesson in Southern hospitality.


Title: "Southern Hospitality"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Sam gives Jubilee a lesson in Southern hospitality.  
Disclaimer: Sam "Cannonball" Guthrie, Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee, Logan/Wolverine, Ororo "Storm" Munroe, the X-Men, and all characters within this story are © & TM Marvel Comics and are used without permission. Everything else is © & TM Pirate Turner. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction.  
Author's Notes: This fic takes place when Sam's still an X-Man and Jubilee's in her late teens.

She stood at the window, her forehead pressed against the cold glass as her blue eyes gazed intently out over the snowy drive. Logan had gone shopping that afternoon with Ororo, and Jubilee knew that since he had refused to allow her to accompany them, that could only mean one thing. He had gone after her present, and so she waited impatiently now for him to return home so that she might run out and have a chance at investigating what he had bought her before he had a chance to wrap and hide the gift.

A soft Southern drawl interrupted her quiet thoughts as she concentrated on the driveway outside. "Do ya realize you're standin' under mistletoe, Jubilee?"

Jubilee did not even bother to glance behind her at the young man who had spoken. "Don't even try it, Hayseed. I'm not being kissed by any country buffoon."

Normally, Samuel Guthrie would have let her comment slide right over him, but he was tired of the way she was constantly teasing his sister and himself for being Southern. He was very proud of his heritage, and that single heartbeat, the young mutant made up his mind to show the Californian what country guys could do. His boots fell silent across the floor as he walked over to stand behind her. His hands snaked out to slowly caress the backs of her arms.

Sam began to slide his hands seductively over her soft skin just as Jubilee let out a sharp exclamation. "Sam Guthrie! What in the heck do ya think yer doin'!" she yelled hotly, her blue eyes flashing furiously, as she whirled around, her hand rising to slap him.

Her mouth was still open to continue yelling at him when his head descended and his lips swiftly captured hers. His hands took her hands, their fingers entwining as he grasped them. His tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting of her inner sweetness, and as his hands caressed hers and he continued to kiss her, Jubilee's anger slowly eased away. Timidly, she began to return his kiss, her own tongue sliding against his and sparking a heated duel.

Each young adult drank deeply of the other's sweet mouth, and slowly, Sam released Jubilee's hands. He had still half expected her to slap him or at least to push against him, but she did neither. Understanding the invitation, his hands moved to wrap gently around her waist and pull her closer to him.

As their kiss deepened, her hands moved up to lay gently on his muscular chest. Slowly, they ran up his torso, caressing his body through his flannel shirt as they did so, and over his shoulders to cup the back of his neck. As his hands moved over her back, caressing her skin through the yellow sweater she wore, her fingers continued to run up into his soft, blonde hair.

Their kiss deepened even more until their intense passion threatened to consume both. Knowing that if he did not stop he would lose control of himself, Sam's lips left Jubilee's with as much slowness as to match every bit of speed that they had used to capture her lips to begin with. Jubilee's lips remained slightly open, her blue eyes gazing up into his baby blues, and he smiled down at her as he realized that she was completely lost in him. His lips parted again to softly whisper, "Don't knock Southerners until ya've tried a bit o' our Southern hospitality." When he spoke this time, his voice was husky and his accent the thickest she'd ever heard it; never before had Jubilee realized just how sexy a Southern accent could be.

Her melted mind struggled desperately to pull itself back together in time to say something to him, but she could think of nothing except how fervently she wished he would recapture her lips even as he pulled slowly away from her. Since she had first turned to face him, his eyes had been gazing deeply into hers, but now they left her eyes as he turned and walked away. She watched him go, her mouth still open and her eyes still wide with shock at the feelings he had invoked in her body. Finally, many minutes later when she was finally able to speak again, Jubilee whispered so softly that her weak voice was barely even audible to her own ears, "He must've had too much eggnog."

**The End**


End file.
